


Hobbies

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is bored. Glynda plays catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, managed to work through my writers block a bit. Sorry it isn't extreme ozglyn fluff, but I was strapped for ideas and thought I'd flesh out their team as I see it. Hope you enjoy, don't worry, more super fluff coming as soon as I write it, promise.
> 
> Oh, and digital cookie to whomsoever catches both big references.

Oz spun his cane around on his hand, bored out of his mind. Field work had gotten very, very boring with the advent of Grimm that were so massive they didn't need to be hunters as such, more just assassins/demolition experts. The team as a whole had yet to meet an enemy that was too big for Glynda to gaily toss around like a ragdoll with her semblance, and even if they did, Oz could just reverse it's component atoms a billion years into the past, rendering it less than dust on the wind. 

There was a roar from over his left shoulder, and he ducked as an alpha Beowulf came soaring through the clearing, with a “Catch!” yelled after it as an afterthought from Glynda. Now buffing her nails on her shoulder as the their more weapon inclined teammate gave the flying Grimm a messy and violent midair vivisection as Oz watched with a little concern.  
“I'm a little worried about her.” He said glibly, pointing at their teammate, who was currently wiping her Katana free of blood on the scrap of fabric hanging from her waist.  
“Our Mals Branwen? A psycho? But she's so sweet and innocent…” drawled Glynda from behind him, in possibly the most sarcastic tone ever employed by a human being.

“Oh yes” Oz rolled his eyes “more fool me should I think she might enjoy violence a tad much. Seriously, she needs a hobby” he held up his hand to forestall the protest. “One that does not involve redesigning our weapons. My cane does not need a bottle opener, a conceled sword, a rocket launcher, a Swiss army knife, an automatic suit pressing machine and a shoe polish dispenser.”

Glynda had to concede that point.  
“Did you manage to kill the Goliath?” Oz asked her, noting with interest that there had not been any of the recent earthshaking explosions he might have associated with Glynda throwing a Goliath at a cliff and seeing which broke first, the cliff or the Goliath's skull.  
“Yes” Glynda said, assuredly “I just didn't use a cliff this time.”  
Oz paused to consider the ramifications of this statement.  
“Dare one ask what you did use?” He broached with caution.  
“Well it wasn't me actually” Glynda told him, “it was Mals, she used this new thing she added to Ascendent Crescendo she calls a Harlequin's Kiss. As I was told it, you punch the hypodermic delivery system in the pommel inside the opponent, then it unfurls monofilament razor wire and-” she cut herself off, face twisting in disgust “yeah, she really does need a hobby.”

Oz nodded as he sent for bullhead extraction, and Mals came through the trees into the clearing, practically skipping with happiness as James ‘recurring tag-along’ Ironwood politely listened to her rant on about her weapon mods as he had since they left Beacon seven hours ago. Oz smirked at the pained look on his face, and the wink Mals sent him as they ambled past to the bullhead's set landing zone. On balance, Oz reflected as they waited for transport, his current situation could have been so much worse. Mals could have been a brooding loner psychopath for example.


End file.
